<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closeted Feelings by starlightspeedway99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003959">Closeted Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightspeedway99/pseuds/starlightspeedway99'>starlightspeedway99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Love Bites, Morning Kisses, OC/OC - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Yuri, girlslove, qpp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightspeedway99/pseuds/starlightspeedway99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the house to themselves, Kai and Elise spend the morning cuddling until Maya comes home sooner than they expected...but she's crying? Ellie hides Kai in the closet while she does her best to comfort her sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent 4/Agent 9, Kai/Elise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closeted Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of my favorite ships to write about~! Tell me what you guys think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight fluttered through the dainty curtains, bathing the two girls in its warmth. A gentle breeze blew through the city, rustling the trees gently against the bedroom window. The scent of fresh dirt and flowers wafted through the air- signalling the start of spring in Inkopolis. There couldn’t be a better day for sleeping in!</p>
<p>    Elise rolled over and planted her face in Kai’s chest. Between the softness of the yellow Inkling’s pajamas and the sweet scent of the body wash she had used last night, Ellie was in heaven. She giggled quietly and snuggled up closer to her friend, taking in her cozy presence. </p>
<p>    “So damn cute…” Kai mumbled as she stirred awake. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with one hand and wrapped the other around Elise. “Am I a good pillow or something?” She laughed softly, rubbing her friend’s back as she spoke.</p>
<p>    “Of course you are!” The Octoling cooed back. “You’re so soft and squishy- I can’t help myself!” </p>
<p>    “I freakin’ love you so much!” The golden Inkling squealed. She wrapped her other hand around Ellie and scooped her up into a giant hug. </p>
<p>    The two shared a laugh and curled up into each other's embrace. Elise pressed her forehead against Kai’s and gazed lovingly into her eyes. She squeezed even closer next to her, until their hips were practically right up against each other. Kai returned the gaze, although a little more nervous. She daintily placed a hand on the Octoling’s cheek, and started to relax as Ellie leaned into her touch. </p>
<p>    “Are you sure this is okay?” Kai whispered, almost breathless. Her heart started to pound out of her chest as she felt her friend’s breath start to tickle her face. </p>
<p>    “Of course it is!” The orange Octoling giggled. She placed her hand over Kai’s and let out a contented sigh. “I’ve been wanting to cuddle with you like this!”</p>
<p>    Kai sighed back and flashed her a smile. “Okay, good! I’m just….nervous, you know?”</p>
<p>    “Don’t be. You and I belong together~!” Elise cooed back. She blushed profusely before planting a sloppy kiss on Kai’s nose, getting a giggle out of the two of them. </p>
<p>    The golden Inkling grinned before retaliating with a flurry of kisses on Elise’s cheek. The younger girl wiggled out of her arms, squealing loudly with excitement. It quickly turned to more of a muffled moan as Kai worked her way down her neck, leaving a few playful bites behind. </p>
<p>    Elise cursed under her breath, reeling from the whole encounter. She brought Kai in closer for another hug, still breathless.</p>
<p>    “You’re so precious!” Kai giggled, pressing her face up to Elise’s. “I’ve never seen anyone get so flustered over a few bites!”</p>
<p>    “That...that was my first time.” Elise admitted, looking away shyly. “Nobody’s ever kissed my neck like that before.” She rolled over onto her back stretched out like a starfish on the bed.</p>
<p>    “Oh...um,” Kai stammered awkwardly. She climbed on top of Ellie and took a seat on her hips, causing the younger girl’s cheeks to flush red immediately. “It’s g-gonna leave some marks. It’ll be red for a while but it will go away - should I have asked first?”</p>
<p>    “No, you’re fine!” Elise smiled. “I want….I want….”</p>
<p>    “Yeah?”</p>
<p>    “I want all of my first times to be with you.” </p>
<p>    The golden Inkling’s face flushed bright red as she realized what Elise had just suggested. Her heart started pounding wildly out of her chest as she tried to come up with something to say. Her attention immediately went to her hands, which she had just noticed were brushing up against the other girl’s waist. </p>
<p>    Elise let out another quiet moan in response, which she silenced by shoving a knuckle in her mouth. Her eyes shimmered with excitement as she stared back at Kai, making sure to get comfortable for what could be coming next. </p>
<p>    “B-but I haven’t even kissed you yet!” Kai blurted out, her hands now working their way down to Elise’s hips. </p>
<p>    “Then go ahead and do it~!” Elise cooed seductively.</p>
<p> She sat up from the bed and balanced Kai on her lap, steadying her with her arms. Kai nervously planted a few practice kisses on Ellie’s cheek. She moaned softly in delight, causing Kai to get even more passionate with each kiss. </p>
<p>    Just as she leaned in towards Ellie’s lips, the two girls jumped up with shock as they heard the front door of the twins’ townhouse creak open, and suddenly slam shut. Dragging them out of their bliss was the sound of sobbing and angry footsteps making their way toward the room next to theirs. Maya’s room.</p>
<p>    Elise whispered a string of profanity as she pushed Kai off of her lap and onto the bed. Kai rubbed her cheeks with her hands as she processed what was going on.</p>
<p>. “I thought she wasn’t coming back until later?” Kai whispered, looking to Ellie for answers.</p>
<p>“That’s what she said! But she’s here! And crying? I have to go see if she’s okay!” Elise declared. Just as she was about to open the bedroom door to go see her sister, she looked over at Kai and shook her head. “You can’t stay here though- get in the closet!”</p>
<p>    “What? Why?” Kai squealed with a mixture of shock and amusement.</p>
<p>    “Because! I don’t want Maya knowing that you slept over! She’ll get the wrong idea  and I’ll never hear the end of it with her!”</p>
<p>    “What do you mean, ‘get the wrong idea’?” The yellow Inkling snickered. “You were totally ready to do it with me just now! Are you just gonna pretend like you didn’t just ask me to fu-”</p>
<p>    “Shh. We can do that another day, I’m gonna hold you to it!” Elise winked. “But for now, get in the closet. Please?”</p>
<p>    Kai rolled her eyes and got up from the bed with a stretch. “Fine, I will! I never thought I’d be going back in the closet, but I will for you!” She giggled and did as she was told, making herself comfy on the carpeted ground inside of the little space. “And I’m looking forward to it, Ellie! I’ll show you a good time if that’s what you want~!” </p>
<p>    With things finally under control, Elise let out a sigh and left her bedroom before barging right into her sister’s, not even bothering to knock.</p>
<p>    “Ellie? I’m sorry, I must have-” Maya began, only to be cut off by a bear hug from her sister. Touched by her empathy, the pink Octoling started to sob a little louder. </p>
<p>    “It’s okay, Sissy. Tell me what happened.” Elise said softly, stroking her sister’s tentacles lovingly.  She sat down on the bed next to Maya and clutched her hand tightly, giving her sister her full attention. </p>
<p>    Maya wiped her face with the back of her hand as she calmed herself down enough to try and explain. She inched closer to her little sister until the two were sitting shoulder to shoulder. </p>
<p>    “I...I went to Hiro’s place and slept over like I said. And for the most part, everything was good. “ She started to explain, her voice still shaky and weak. “But then when we woke up this morning, Hiro started talking about us maybe visiting her grandparents.”</p>
<p>    “Oh….” Elise sighed. “Them, huh?”</p>
<p>    “Y-yeah!” Maya exclaimed. “They’re good people, but they just don’t seem to trust me. At all! The last time I went over there, they were so rude to me!” Maya clutched onto Ellie’s hand a little tighter, which was starting to get a little uncomfortable for the younger Octoling. She forgot how strong her sister was until just now.</p>
<p>    “I tried to explain this to Hiro, and she understood. But she said that she doesn’t want to choose between her family and me, and that I should try and get along with them. But...but then I said something stupid. Brace yourself, it’s pretty bad.”</p>
<p>    “I’m ready.” Elise sighed, already expecting her response. </p>
<p>    “I said, ‘I’m dating you, not your grandparents. I thought I was your family now, so you should choose me over them.’” Maya admitted, burying her face in her palm.</p>
<p>    A wave of awkward silence washed over the room. It was even worse than Elise had originally expected! She merely blinked at her sister, flabbergasted with how bad that response was. She let out a heavy sigh and shook her head.</p>
<p>    “Girl, you are a hot mess.” Ellie sighed. She got up from the bed and took Maya by the hand. “Step into my office, I gotta help you fix this.” </p>
<p>    Maya got up from the bed too and walked into Elise’s room with her. She took a seat on her sister’s vanity chair and sighed. “Thanks, but what are you gonna do? Hell, what should I do? I mean, I can’t remember the last time I argued with Hiro. I feel so stupid…”</p>
<p>    “Well, yeah! You kinda are!” Elise snickered loudly as she grabbed a few things from her vanity table. </p>
<p>    “Thanks. Love you too sis.”</p>
<p>    “But seriously, you’re gonna be fine. You just need to apologize. And I’m gonna help you do it!” Elise brandished her foundation brush and waved it around like a magic wand. “With makeup!”</p>
<p>    “Oh….okay?” Maya replied, dumbfounded. “I’m not sure how this is gonna help, but I’m not gonna say no.”</p>
<p>    The room went completely silent as Elise got to work. She squeezed some foundation onto the back of her hand and started applying it to Maya’s face, completely focused on the task. Maya stared back at her in awe as she effortlessly applied all of the powders and creams with such confidence.</p>
<p>    How does she know how to do this? And why was this so soothing? Maya closed her eyes and smiled weakly, deciding to enjoy the makeover instead of pondering about it. </p>
<p>    “Well,” Elise said suddenly as she reached for her liquid highlighter. “We can’t change what we said in the past. And it sucks. So if we wanna fix something, we have to start with what we can change first.” She applied a few drops of the golden serum onto her sister’s cheekbones, admiring how radiant she looked before blending it in. “You can...change how you look with makeup, and painting your nails, and your outfit and stuff! And maybe, you’ll be a little more confident, and you can start changing how you feel too. And if you start changing how you feel, then maybe next time, you can say something better.” She stopped suddenly as she caught herself rambling. “Does that make any sense?”</p>
<p>    Maya blinked a few times at her in amusement. She smiled warmly and giggled a little bit. “Good cod, I never knew you were so...wise!” She admitted. “I always thought you were just being vain whenever you do your makeup like this, but I honestly feel like you’re onto something. You’re so...thoughtful! And I admire that about you.”</p>
<p>    “Oh good, I did make sense!” Elise chuckled. “And you...admire me?”</p>
<p>    “Of course I do!”</p>
<p>    Elise grinned and looked away shyly, unsure of how to take this praise. She went over her sister’s makeup with a cosmetic sponge one more time before pulling away. She gestured towards the mirror, and Maya turned to take a look at her sister’s handiwork. </p>
<p>    “H-h-how did you do all of this so quickly?” Maya stammered, enamoured with her reflection. “You’re amazing, Ellie! I look like a doll!” </p>
<p>    Elise shrugged her shoulders with a smirk on her face. “Well, having a beautiful model really helps too! I mean-ack!” </p>
<p>    Before she could even finish her thought, Maya pounced on her sister and covered her face with kisses. Sloppy kisses. </p>
<p>    “You’re so sweet~! I have the best little sister in the world!” Maya cooed softly, her arms wrapped around Ellie’s shoulders. “I love you Sissy!” </p>
<p>    “Gosh, I love you too! Just stop it already! I-I-I…” The orange Octoling protested back. It wasn’t long before she felt herself getting red and dizzy with embarrassment. As much as it pained her to think it, Maya’s kisses felt way too similar to Kai’s. Her knees buckled, and she stumbled backwards onto her bed, much to Maya’s amusement. The pink Octoling hid a giggle under her hand daintily. </p>
<p>    “What’s wrong? Don’t like getting kisses from me anymore?” She teased, her eyes bright with joy again.</p>
<p>    “N-no!” Elise squealed back, trying not to think about what happened earlier this morning. “You just surprised me, okay? Anyways! You look amazing now, so go apologize to Hiro!” </p>
<p>    “Thanks to you, I think I will!” Maya beamed, enjoying her newfound confidence. “Oh, and Ellie?”</p>
<p>    “Yeah?” The younger girl mumbled as she tried to rub off the lip gloss stains on her cheek. </p>
<p>    “I love you.”</p>
<p>    “I love you too. You tell me this like, every day!”</p>
<p>    “No, seriously!” Maya sat down on the bed now, her eyes locked with her sister’s. “I feel like I don’t tell you this enough. Hiro and I are soulmates, and I’m very happy with her. But you and I are sisters, Ellie. Twins. “ She delicately grasped her sister’s tiny hand and let out a contented sigh. “You’re always there for me when I need you! And I wanna be there for you, too.”</p>
<p>    “Maya…” Elise murmured. “I-I love you too! And thanks...for wanting to keep me in your life. I like being a part of it.”</p>
<p>    “I couldn’t imagine it without you.”</p>
<p>    Gracefully, she got up from the bed and smoothed out the ruffles from her dress. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before heading over to the door. </p>
<p>    “I’m heading back over to Hiro’s place! I probably won’t be back until dinnertime. You can have the house to yourself until then!” Maya explained. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes focusing on the closet door. “Oh, and Kai?”</p>
<p>    Ellie’s heart dropped at the sound of her name. Much to her shock, Kai carefully cracked open the closet door to peep out at Maya, replying with a quiet, “Yes?”. </p>
<p>    “Make sure you keep Ellie company, okay? I dunno what she would do with <em> all </em>of that free time by herself.” Maya jeered. “Just promise me one thing though- try not to be so rough with my sister! I know you wanna claim her as yours, but those marks you gave her are looking pretty red and nasty now!” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>